Claroscuro
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: De noche descubrió a alguien a quien proteger, además de la isla, pero de noche también fue cuando lo vio perdido.


**Disclaimer: Nada es mío.**

**Summary:** _De noche descubrió a alguien a quien proteger, además de la isla, pero de noche también fue cuando lo vio perdido._

**Ben es mi personaje favorito de Lost, punto. Y la forma en que se humanizó el personaje luego de la muerte de Alex me hizo querer escribir esto.**

* * *

**Claroscuro**

_1988_

- ¿Dónde está?

La expresión normalmente calmada en el rostro de Richard denota bastante desconcierto mientras lucha contra la tentación de taparse los oídos para protegerlos de los demenciales chillidos que brotan de la criatura en mantas que permanece en su cuna, a resguardo del sol que apenas está naciendo.

Intentan de todo para callar a la ruidosa criatura que es observada con cierto desdén por Widmore, la cargan, intentan alimentarla (no hay caso, sólo gritará más fuerte y su rostro se pondrá tan increíblemente rojo que no lucirá saludable), intentan revisar por si acaso hay que limpiarla. Cualquiera que la escuchara diría que la niña está siendo terriblemente torturada por todos ellos.

Cuando finalmente Ben aparece todos dan un suspiro de alivio. Por algún motivo, en los escasos dos meses en los que esa bebé ha estado ahí, se ha vuelto tan increíblemente dependiente de él que mantenerlos alejados simplemente no es una opción. Cuando él la sostiene en brazos ella suspende el llanto.

- Lo siento Alex - presiona sus labios contra la frente de la bebé y en respuesta ella hace un ruido que parece entre una risa y un sollozo ahogado.

_1992_

Ben ha establecido una rutina con Alex: él sabe que ella ha despertado porque tiene la extraña costumbre de ir a su cuarto y sacudirlo hasta que ha abierto los ojos. Entonces tienen una suerte de discusión porque le toma cierto tiempo lograr que se deje poner el vestido que ha elegido para ella (Alex es bastante rebelde, los vestidos y ella no son precisamente los mejores amigos) y al final la convence haciendo gala de su poder de manipulación.

Después le da de desayunar y ella comerá porque sabe que posteriormente podrán ir a los columpios. Alex ama los columpios, quizás por la sensación de libertad que le da el viento en la cara. Ben la toma de la mano o más bien, ella lo toma a él y lo jala hacia donde está su mayor entretenimiento.

- ¡Más alto papi!

Su risa infantil le produce alegría. En un lugar como la isla jamás pensó que de verdad podría darse el lujo de conocer esa parte de la vida. Ciertamente no esperaba tener la posibilidad de tener una hija y Alex le pertenecía porque aunque él no le había dado la vida, si había evitado que la mataran. Ahora ella es una de las cosas más importantes que tiene.

- ¡Más alto! ¡Más alto papi!

Mientras la columpia con la fuerza suficiente como para no lastimarla piensa en todos los errores que su padre cometió con él y que no piensa cometer con la niña. El panorama luce alentador, después de todo, Alex tiene cuatro años y para ella no hay más héroe que su padre.

_1996_

Han comenzado a llevar a más personas a la isla, poco a poco lo que antes fueran los hogares de los miembros de la Iniciativa Dharma se ven ocupados por caras nuevas, jóvenes, adultos, extrañamente casi ningún niño. Podria decirse que Alex forma parte de esa minoría que aún recibe clases (no todo era tan malo con los de la Iniciativa) en grupos cada vez más pequeños.

La observa leer un libro de cuentos infantiles con un gesto de concentración que no admite interrupciones. En ese sentido (y en algunos otros) se parece mucho a él.

- Quiero ir a los columpios papá - se queja, alzando la vista.

- Lo siento Alex, no puedo llevarte.

Ella hace una mueca ante la venda en su pierna, se había caído mientras corría a casa y recibió órdenes estrictas por parte de Ethan de no salir, al menos por un par de días. Lo cual, evidentemente no le hace gracia.

- No es divertido. Me gusta salir a jugar.

- Puedo quedarme y jugar contigo algo ¿está bien?

Alex sonríe y Ben está complacido, su hija no es tan difícil de convencer aunque cada día quede más claro que su temperamento impaciente también tiene algo de heredado de cierta mujer loca que sabe, aún vaga por la isla lejos, muy lejos ahora de ellos. Le da un beso en la frente, ella es su hija, lo único que tiene, además de la isla.

_2000_

La situación comienza a ser preocupante, en un período de cuatro años surgen complicaciones respecto a las mujeres, la tasa de natalidad en la isla ha pasado de un posible diez por cierto a un alarmante cero, peor aún, un embarazo en la isla conlleva a la muerte de la mujer y por extensión del producto. Al parecer la isla les está condenando a extinguirse o algo así.

Mientras tanto Alex sigue creciendo y aquello también es para ser tomado en cuenta, ha dejado de ser la bebé que se quedaba dormida en sus brazos cuando le cantaba una canción de cuna, la que lloraba si no lo tenía cerca, o la niña que necesitaba de tener la luz del cuarto medio prendida para poder dormir. Está a un paso de la adolescencia y eso en la mente de Ben sólo indica problemas, mismos que por el momento procura hacer de lado.

- Sus investigaciones podrían ayudarnos - sugiere Ethan mientras pone delante de él un archivo, dentro, además de extensísimas hojas llenas de notas, está la fotografía de una mujer rubia de expresión amable y bastante guapa.

- Si pudiéramos tener la prueba de que sus investigaciones son éxitosas la traeríamos de inmediato.

- Nunca se sabe, no estaría mal quedarnos un tiempo cerca, por si acaso.

- Estoy de acuerdo - cede Ben - vayan.

Juliet Burke se convierte en ese momento en el objeto de su fijación, de forma inconsciente, porque si consiguen encontrar la cristalización de su éxito, entonces podrían hacer algo por las mujeres de la isla.

- ¿Quién es ella? - pregunta Alex en la tarde, mientras contempla la fotografía.

- Alguien que quizás pueda ayudarnos.

Alex alza una ceja ante la respuesta pero no dice nada más. Deposita un beso rápido en la mejilla de su padre y se va a su cuarto, Ben simplemente la contempla irse antes de observar por la ventana al atardecer que cae de forma un poquito perezosa sobre sus hogares.

_2004_

Puede ver las fotografías que adornan las paredes, puede recordar la historia inscrita en ellas, en cada momento compartido por ambos pero ya nada es igual, todo lo que ha vivido en la isla los ha cambiado, Alex se ha alejado más y más y él no ha hecho nada por recuperarla. En cambio él también se apartó. No pudo hacer más que llevarse al famoso novio de Alex porque no soportó la idea de perderla por culpa de un embarazo. Y para su hija eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso de conflictos dentro de su relación.

A pesar de eso, es doloroso que Alex no pregunte por él ni se interese por su salud. Duele porque es su hija y le gustaría que le quedara un poquito de cariño para él, pero está demasiado enojada. Hace mucho que no la ve más de una hora, hace mucho que ya no pueden hablar de nada, porque si lo intentan lo más seguro es que sea una conversación absurda llena de frases cortadas e hirientes.

Aún no termina de decidir si entregar a Alex a la custodia de su verdadera madre es la mejor idea, quizás lo sea, después de todo ambos desean protegerla aunque sabe que eso, a la larga, sólo los alejara más. A veces observa los columpios donde antaño jugara con ella y la nostalgia hace puerto dentro de su pecho. La extraña, pero no se lo dirá, su orgullo no se lo permitiría. A veces la contempla mirando esos mismos columpios y piensa que los recuerdos son compartidos.

A veces.

De pronto todo se ha detenido. En un instante Benjamin Linus ha cometido un error que jamás se perdonará mientras viva: subestimó a Martin Keamy (por ende a Charles Widmore), eligió a la Isla por encima de Alex. El balazo aún resuena en sus oídos de forma que pareciera quedarse grabado dentro de su mente. La expresión en el rostro de su hija, las lágrimas en sus ojos, el dolor de saberse abandonada por aquel a quien toda su vida llamó 'papá', la seguridad que se cayó al suelo con una facilidad imposible.

Con el disparo de una pistola le ha sido arrebatado lo único verdaderamente precioso que jamás había poseído.

La toma entre sus brazos, casi de la misma forma en que lo hizo dieciseis años antes, excepto que ahora Alexandra no va a despertar, siente el cuerpo enfríarse y la sensación de pérdida que es lo único de lo que es consciente.

- Perdóname Alex, perdóname - las palabras escapan de sus labios como buscando un bálsamo que ya no podrá ser recibido.

Y Benjamin Linus llora mientras la sostiene, mientras con manos temblorosas cava una tumba para ella, mientras los recuerdos de todo lo que vivieron juntos desde que la tomó del hogar improvisado de la francesa loca se arremolinan y lo golpean con fuerza, amenazando con derribarlo. Mientras siente la indignación mezclarse dentro de sí con el dolor profundo que siente, la isla le ha defraudado, la isla se ha llevado a su hija.

Ben llora porque ahora sabe que lo ha perdido todo.


End file.
